Perceptions of Vampires
by GothAngel18
Summary: This story is about Naruto and Hinata. The forbidden love story between a human and a vampire. Their love was truly never meant to be.


_**Perceptions of Vampires**_

There are many different kinds of beings that are placed in the category of the supernatural, such as the succubus a female demon who seduces men into having sex with them and taking their life energy and there's also the Lycans or the werewolf someone who transforms to a wolf while retaining their human mind, but then there's, the vampire, who can either be male or female and in order to survive they need blood. The perception is vampires that drink human blood are evil. While the other vampires who don't drink human blood, but animals, are considered to be good in the different movies and books that I've seen and read.

The delicious metallic taste of human blood as it slid down my throat soothing the unquenchable thirst that forever's plague me. The thirst that has me hiding from the eyes of the innocent because I am damned for what I am. I am the one who hides under the cover of the night so the world does not see the horrible sins that I have committed a vampire. I shy away from the light becasue it is filled with warmth and goodness. Nothing that my black and cold heart have ever come to known. My world is darkness and that is how it is until...

Vampires who are evil typically end up being hunted down and killed for their unforgivable crimes that they've bestow on the human race. The evil ones have the look of a predator hunting its prey, the look of hunger, in its pale and sculpted face. They are careless about their treatment of humans and handle them as if their cattle. Somehow evil has an annoying habit of multiplying itself and very stubborn to kill off. They play with their food and mangle it in such a way that it's repulsive to look at. They kill off of humans with to no disregard to whether that someone their ripping there throat out of is somebody's wife, husband, teenager or child. They are cold-blooded murder as they are portrayed as in the movies and books.

Hearing the sound of the bitter animal blood that runs down my throat trying to sooth the thirst that can never be quench is my world as a good vampire. I am the one that uses the cover of night for good and not bad as my other counterpart's does. I am the one that guards the secret of my world. I am the savior of the broken, beaten, and damned. I take care of the outcasts that has to hide becasue the "normal" world refuse to take notice of them. They are the scorn of the "normal" world. A world I never belonged to.

Vampires who are "generously" labeled good find themselves stuck or burdened with that task of protecting their secret to keep the humans from ever finding out that the undead walks among them. They denied themselves the pleasure of ever drinking human blood because it's so wrong to hunt something that you were once upon a time and it also interferes with their morals and belief system. The rules and laws are up kept by centuries, old vampires that know the dangers of a rogue/evil vampire can have on their society. It's because of the humans will slowly become aware of the fact that there are others among them , that hunts them and soon the hunter will become the hunted if that ever happens. They blend so they can better hide their secret, but there are times were it comes dangerously close to being revealed. They sacrifice time to watch over humans and also to ever taste human blood ever again.

As you can see, the evil vampire is the one that endangers the others, the rebel, the one who does what they want and damn the consequences and the burden it had on the others. They refuse to follow the laws and rules that have been in place for centuries. They revel in their evilness. But on the other side, is the good vampire who tries to rein the evil vampire in, tries to follow the rules and laws, blend in with the humans not to hunt them but to guard them along with their secret. Not out of guilt but for the sole purpose of being a police for the evil vampires. But in the end the vampires still need blood to survive whether it's animal or human. So what do think of me? Am I good or evil? Am I the unsung hero or the devil? It's up to you to decide.

To the age old question are vampire's truly good or evil or are they just truly trying to survive in the way they know how? And hopefully that's a question that will be answered hopefully in another chapter at later time.

* * *

This fanfic will begin the long journey of a forbidden romance between Naruto and Hinata. I will try my best to post a chapter once every two weeks. And reviews are most welcome! And constructive

criticism also. I hope you enjoyed the prologue.


End file.
